


(It's Always Better) When We Are Together

by angel



Series: Bookstore AU [11]
Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mini-fics for the price of one.  These are scenes of domesticity with a side of h/c in Part 1.</p><p>Part 1: Tim has a migraine, and Matt makes it better.<br/>Part 2: Matt's seriously tired of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Part 1 while under the influence of Imitrex myself. It is really good shit. And then Part 2 because all my clients keep telling me how tired they are of the snow and cold – I think Matt can sympathize. Title from the Jack Johnson song "Better Together". Banner by the amazing kanarek13

Tim groaned and pulled his pillow over his head to block out the sunlight already streaming through the bedroom window. His head was throbbing, and all he wanted was to go back to sleep immediately.

The bed shifted, dipping him toward Matt's side for a moment, and he whimpered at the slight movement.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as his hand came to rest on Tim's shoulder.

"Migraine," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Migraine," he said, a little louder.

"Shit."

Tim swallowed against the sudden rush of saliva in his mouth. After a moment, he realized he wasn't going to be able to stop the inevitable, so he rolled out of bed and made a dash for the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and heaved. 

He had no idea how much time passed, but he felt a cool, damp washcloth settle on the back of his neck at one point. Eventually, the sick feeling subsided and he flushed the toilet before leaning over and curling up on the bathroom rug. 

"You'll feel better in bed," Matt whispered from somewhere above and behind him. 

"Stayin' here."

"Do you still feel sick?"

"Nothing left to throw up."

"Then, come on. Get up slowly. I pulled the blackout curtains in the bedroom."

Tim opened an eye and looked up at Matt, who was leaning on his crutches in the doorway. He was frowning, clearly upset that Tim was so ill.

"Come on," Matt urged. "I already called the office for you. Let's just get you back to bed."

He took a shaky breath and then slowly got to his feet. The room swayed but stilled pretty quickly. Matt held out a capful of mouthwash, and Tim rinsed the nasty taste from his tongue before following his boyfriend into the bedroom. True to Matt's word, the heavy curtains had been drawn, and the room was relatively dark. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

It was quiet for a minute; all he could hear was the sound of Matt's feet shuffling through the apartment. He opened his eyes, saw the crutches propped up by the door, and wondered vaguely through the pounding behind his eyes what Matt was up to.

It didn't take long for him to appear in the bedroom with a bottle of water, a pill, and an icepack. "Here you go. I found your Imitrex bottle."

"Thanks." He sat up on his elbows and took the pill, then the water, then the icepack. "You're amazing. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Matt teased. "Get some rest."

Tim reached out and squeezed his arm. "Love you."

"Right back at you." Matt kissed the tip of his nose and then turned to climb off the bed.

Tim clutched his arm tighter, not letting him get up. "Stay with me?"

"Sure." Matt smiled and lay down beside him. "Go back to sleep. It'll be better when you wake up."

~End Part 1


	2. Part 2

"I'm so tired of snow," Matt declared as he trudged into the apartment late one night and dropped down onto the couch beside Tim. His pants felt soaked with water, and he was bundled up in three layers and was still shaking with cold. He didn't even bother to set his crutches aside. He just wiggled over until he could put his head on Tim's shoulder. 

"I think everyone is." Tim set the book he'd been reading aside and put an arm around Matt's shoulders to settle his hand on his boyfriend's chest. "Any particular reason?"

"All of them. All the reasons," Matt grumbled. "It's hard to walk on the sidewalks, people won't be courteous, the city won't clean the damn things, that nasty brine solution they're laying down every other week is ruining all my clothes, everyone's getting sick… I could go on."

He felt Tim pull his toque off and press a kiss to the top of his head. "We should go on a vacation." He must have stiffened because Tim hastily added, "Just a long weekend. Just to get away from the city and the snow."

"Where would we go?" 

"Anywhere. Florida's probably nice. California. Anywhere that we can see sunshine."

"No sand," Matt said, tapping his crutches with one hand. 

"Alright, no beaches. But we can still get away for a few days. What do you say?"

"I don't know. I haven't left the city for longer than two days since I opened the store." 

"Marsha can handle it."

"Only if she doesn't catch the plague from the kids at storytime."

"You're not going to catch the plague again, are you?" Tim sounded concerned, and Matt himself was anxious every Thursday morning, waiting to see if he was going to wake up with a scratchy throat or a fever. 

"I hope not. That was awful." 

"Have you thought about calling it off for the safety of all involved?"

"I would, but the kids look forward to it so much, and I don't want to lose momentum. If spring ever gets here, I don't know if they'll be willing to come back, or if their caregivers will have found something else to do on Wednesday afternoons."

"I think you should talk to some of them and see what they think. It can't be good for the kids to all get together and pass around germs either."

Matt nodded. "I'll think about it. Hey, can we order Chinese tonight? I don't feel like cooking, and I'm craving some egg drop soup."

"Sure. Do you want the lo mein too?" 

"Please."

Tim slid away from Matt and went to find the phone and the takeout menu. Matt considered just falling asleep right then and there, but he knew he'd get overheated soon enough from his layers. So, he pushed himself up and headed back to their bedroom to change clothes. 

By the time Matt was in his pajama pants and Tim's old Le Moyne t-shirt, which he'd pretty much laid claim to, the food was ordered and Tim was pulling up something trivial to watch on TV. He lay down on the couch with his feet up on the arm rest and his head in Tim's lap on one of their softer throw pillows. 

Tim stroked his fingers through Matt's hair. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired." He hummed appreciatively when Tim's fingers made another pass. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep." Tim immediately stilled and Matt's eyes popped open. "No, don't stop."

Tim chuckled. "Okay, but I'm not carrying you to bed."

"Whatever you say, DeKay."

~End


End file.
